Percabeth fanfic
by WhenBooksRLife
Summary: A fluffy Percabeth fanfic constructive criticism please! Reviews greatly appreciative! Written by Anya and Ella(WhenBooksRLife) Thanks guys!


Percabeth Fanfiction by anYa and EllA

*All rights reserved to Rick Riordan*

Chapter 1

Percy was so nervous...what if she said no? I mean what if it was too soon? He was definitely sure he was ready, he was so in love with Annabeth. His hand was in his pocket his fingers clutching the ring, like his life was staked on it. He had skipped dinner that night and instead was in his cabin rehearsing. It was so unusual for Percy to be like this, usually he would just wing it, but this isn't a situation where Percy would just wing it. Jason and Frank had come to check up on him after dinner, curious why he hadn't been there. He had just told them that he ate a late lunch. I know... _lame_ , but what was he supposed to do? Tell them that he was going to propose to Annabeth? No. I don't think so. He came out of his daze of thought and saw someone approaching his cabin door. Was Annabeth coming early for their date? Percy prayed to the Gods it wasn't her. Someone knocked and opened the door. _Whew_ , Percy thought, _it was Nico_.

"Hey Percy." Nico smiled. Ever since Nico admitted that he liked Percy more than a friend it had been awkward between them, considering Percy isn't gay and is madly in love with Annabeth.

"Hey Nicooo, Nicster!" Percy said jokingly, but it obviously wasn't funny.

"I saw you weren't at dinner tonight, you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! I just ate a late lunch!" Percy stuttered trying his hardest to cover up his nervousness. But when Nico raised his eyebrow skeptically, Percy knew there was no use lying.

"What's wrong?" Nico looked at him.

"Nico how's things going with Will?" Percy asked, trying to go into the subject easier.

"Great, we've been on a couple dates and things seem to be going good." Percy knew it was important to know that Nico was over him and that he had someone new and better yet someone who liked him back.

"That's really good." Percy smiled over at him.

"What about you and Annabeth?" He asked. Percy knew that it would be easier if he just had come right out and said it.

"I'm proposing to Annabeth tonight." Nico's eyes got wide.

"PERCY?!" He yelled.

"What? You're over me right? I mean it wouldn't make a difference if you were or not, but I wouldn't have told you if-"

"PERCY SHUT UP! You guys are only 21, technically we're all supposed to be out of camp! Are you _crazy?_!"

"Nico, Annabeth and I are both madly in love with each other! No offense." Nico rolled his eyes. "Why not?" Percy asked.

"Because Percy you're 21 and you're gonna make stupid decisions, and you're gonna regret some decisions and Percy I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Nico I'm 100% positive that I wanna do this. You know me, I wouldn't do anything unless I knew I absolutely wanted to do it."

"Okay Percy you know that's a complete lie, you do everything without thinking."

"Nico, I can take care of myself, don't worry about me." Percy said a little more defensive this time. Nico looked down then got up.

"Nico I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm not a little kid."

"I understand completely Percy." Nico wouldn't look up at him. Why was Nico so upset? Just as Nico had opened the door Annabeth was about to knock.

"Oh, hi Nico!"

"Hey." He smirked then walked away leaving Annabeth and I alone.

Chapter 2

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked. She looked so gorgeous tonight, I mean she did every day, but she was… stunning tonight. She was wearing jean shorts and a plain blue t-shirt and of course her yankees baseball cap, and she looked absolutely perfect.

"Percy? Hello? Are you with me?" She called me out of my daze.

"Why is everyone acting so weird tonight?" She looked at me, her eyebrows raised questioningly. My heart was melting and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Hey Wise Girl, you look absolutely beautiful tonight!" I went over to her and swept her out from under her feet.

"Umm...thanks, even though I just got back from working in the stables." "Eww!" I pretended to drop her, and grinned when she shrieked. I then proceeded to actually drop her (carefully of course) and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you're going to love it!". I lead her out of the cabin and out to the late summer night which is alive with the sound of crickets. I look at her and she's smiling,

"Are you ready?" Percy asks.

"Are you Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth looks at me with her dazzling grey eyes and starts running towards the beach. I try my best to keep up with Annabeth, but not even the son of Poseidon could keep up with the Wise Girl. Annabeth's hair was blowing wildly, as she was running, sometimes hitting Percy in the face. He spotted the beach and realized crazily that in a few minutes he would be proposing to the girl of his dreams! They got to the beach, the night getting shorter with every breath they took. Percy looked over at Annabeth and saw the exhilaration in her eyes.

"I love you so much Seaweed Brain." She said smiling. Percy said 'I love you' back by kissing Annabeth. The kiss wasn't like every other kiss they have had, but it really _meant_ something. He held her in this embrace till they needed a breath for air.

"Annabeth I need to ask you something…" Percy said already messing up what he had rehearsed. Annabeth looked at him with curious eyes.

"I mean trust me Wise Girl, this is probably the cheesiest thing for me to do you know on the beach and giving you this whole speech on why I know we're too young, blah, blah, blah, but I love you so much and Annabeth Chase you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'm 100% positive, so Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl, Girl of my dreams, will you marry me?" I said holding my breath. She simply looked up at me and replied with this.

"Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain, Perseus Jackson...ABSOLUTELY."

By WhenBooksRLife(Anya and Ella)

Do you want me to upload it now?


End file.
